A Mysterio Christmas
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: A usual Christmas Eve with Rey and Melony. Short, sweet, and sappy. One of those feel-good stories. XD Enjoy....


Author's Note: Yes...I am alive. Physically, not so much mentally. Hahaha..mentally unstable. God, I need help. Will you be the one..to help me? (Finger in mouth) XD XD CNIMBWM knows what I'm talking about. XD Anyhoo, here's a craptastically wonderful one-shot I wrote for CHRISTMAS. Yeah, I know, it's late. Or EARLY! Depending on how you look at it. :P

xXx

Title: A Mysterio Christmas  
Rating: PG (OH geez, now I'm writing family fiction? Kill me now..XD)  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: Just a regular Christmas Eve with Rey and MELONY!

Rey reached into the cardboard box and pulled out a string of colored lights, stepping up to the tree, he started to carefully wrap them around it.

"Here it is, Rey." Melony said as she walked in, carrying another box. She set it on the floor, opening it, and pulling out the angel that set on top of the tree every year. She set it aside, as she pulled out two glass red and green balls to hang on the tree's branches.

"Mmmm..what's that smell?" Rey asked as he finished the lights.

"I'm making a cake." She told him with a laugh as she retrieved more decorations. He smiled, "Cake? Not..pie?"

"Red velvet cake." She said, stopping to give him a kiss on the cheek. Rey pulled another decoration out, "Remember this?"

Melony looked up and burst out laughing. Rey held up an ornament that was made to look like a Corona bottle. They'd gotten it on their trip to Cabo the previous year. "Of course I remember!" She smiled, "I wouldn't leave 'til I got that thing."

"And I HAD to get it for you," He smiled, walking over and kissing her, "Anything for you."

"Let's put it on the tree." She said, and Rey placed the ornament on one of the branches. She smiled, putting her arm arounf Rey's shoulders, "A few more balls and we'll be fine." She said as she scanned the tree up and down.

Rey nodded, "And the Angel."

"Who gets to put it on this year?"

"Me!"

"No way, I'm taller."

Rey grinned, "I'll use a ladder." He said, giving her a small shove, "And is the cake done?"

She shrugged, "Let's go see."

"I'm starving."

She smiled, and laughed as they went into the kitchen.

††† xXx

"Ooh, icing!" Rey smiled, "Can I lick the spoon?"

Melony laughed as she bent down to get the cake out of the oven.

"No, seriously! Can I lick the spoon?"

She sighed, "Yes, Rey, you can lick the spoon."

"Yes!" He dipped a huge glob of icing onto the spoon and stuck it in his mouth.

"I didn't say you could eat the whole can!" She said, snatching the can away from him.

"But it's goooood."

"You sound like a little kid!"

Eyebrow raised, Rey walked over beside her, sticking the spoon back into the icing and then smearing it on her face.

He burst out laughing as she stared blankly at him.

"You are SO dead." Using her hand, she scooped out the rest of the icing and practically painted his face with is.

It was her turn to burst out laughing.

"Run..now." He said, jumping at her. She shrieked and ran out of the room, Rey following not too far behind

He tackled her onto the couch, globs of icing still on both their faces

"This isn't funny." He said, grinning, as she laughed.

"This isn't either!" She giggled."

He smiled again as he kissed her softly, "You taste like icing."

"So do you!"

"So..shall we put the Angel on?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He helped her off the couch and the two of them made their way back into the living room.

Rey reached over and got the Angel off of the table, "Will you do the honors?"

Melony nodded, taking the Angel from him she climbed up the ladder and set it on tip, as Rey turned on the lights.

She climbed down and stood beside him as she gazed at the tree, "Merry Christmas, Rey." She smiled, wiping more icing from his face before giving him another kiss.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled, still laughing at the icing on their faces.

††† xXx

A/N: The End. You're relieved, right? Yeah..I know. But you know you love it..you really, really love it. Anyhoo, expect more out of MU pretty soon. WWE, CSI, and probably some DBZ(hehehehe) and VERONICA MARS! Yes, I support 'Ronnie love. Rock on, 'Ronnie. REVIEW ME OR I WILL SEND MY NAMEKIAN EVIL ROBOTS AFTER YOU! GREEN GUYS IN TURBANS ROOOOOOL! REMEMBER, PICCOLO IS GOD!


End file.
